Orbitals: Year One
by RedLycan
Summary: The universe is full of wonders, but why do they rarely show themselves? Maybe it's because some things are best left alone. But, not all of them can afford to stay that way. What they need is a little push in the right direction.


**Ok, so my first attempt at a giant X-Over didn't work out so well. But, now that I'm a bit older and wiser, I'm now starting over and not trying to hammer in so much as last time.**

 **So, if you've read my Dragon League Universe story, I'd be surprised if you did, then this redo won't surprise you so much. For the many of you who haven't, then it's important to know that this is a large X-Over story featuring many different characters, locations, and more from many different franchises; whether they be from video games, movies, TV shows, animes, comics, etc... This will also feature my own OCs and such for this, so things are only being altered a little for this version.**

 **So, before we begin… time for the stupid disclaimer:**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. All characters, settings, stories, backgrounds, etc. all belong to their respective owners. The only things I own are this story and my OCs. This story is for fun and nothing else. Please support the official release.**

 **Now that's taken care of, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Fate**

* * *

 **Location : New York City, New York**

 **Planet : Earth**

 **Date and Time: July 24, 2025, 1:33 PM**

 _"Now, when you think of the universe, you always wonder about the mysteries and adventures that could be done out there. However, there's a saying in my family: "Sometimes the most beautiful of things, may just be the deadliest. Always show caution when facing the unknown, but never show fear, because fear may lead to your downfall." I always listen to that saying. It's saved both me and others like me from certain doom. But there's another saying in my family: "Somethings are best left alone, so try not to force the unknown to show itself." That, unfortunately, is something that can't always be avoided."_

"AAHH!" A man in white screamed as he was hurdled towards a building wall. He quickly shrugged it off and flew forward, determined to defeat his opponent.

 _"This is me."_

His fist clashed with his opponent's, creating a large shockwave that sent large chunks of debris flying.

 _"If you're wondering what I'm doing, well I'll put it in the simplest way possible…"_

The man's opponent attempts to punch him in the gut, but he dodges the attack and kicks him, in the face, sending the attacker over a dozen meters away.

 _"I'm trying to save the universe."_

The man in white flew forward and threw a punch at his opponent, but it was dodged, and his enemy slammed him into the ground.

 _"Emphasis on **trying**."_

The man's enemy then grabbed him and hurled him hundreds of feet into the air.

 _"As you can tell, it's going as well as it is."_

The man then stopped himself and saw that his opponent was right behind him. The attacker attempts to kick him, but the man in white caught it and twirled like a tornado at super speeds before sending his opponent to the ground.

 _"Look, I've only been at this gig for about six years now and it's kind of hard to fight someone whose power is about your equal."_

The man in white lands and both he and his opponent glare at one another before charging.

 _"Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this alone?"_

The two clash, but in the background, many other heroes are either out on the ground, or fighting the attacker's henchmen.

 _"That's why."_

Both the man in white and the attacker punch each other in the face, causing them to stumble back.

 _"This isn't my first major fight. I've fought guys kind of like this before. The only difference is…"_

The attacker then lands several blows on the man in white and sends him dozens of meters away.

 _"They were never **this** hard to handle."_

The man in white grips onto the pavement, heavily damaging it as he slowed his speed.

 _"If you're wondering how I got here, it's a **very** long story."_

Both fighters charged again and had their fists pulled and ready for their next strike.

 _"And it starts before I became a superhero. Before I started fighting bad guys. And even before I knew what I even was. But this isn't just my story, it's the story about how my allies and I became what we are today. This is the story… of the **Orbitals**."_

* * *

 **Ok, so tell me what you think. Yay, nay, or eh-ok?**

 **This is an idea that I've thought about for years and I want to do it right. Your thoughts can really help me here and don't worry, the Avengers Watch Death Battle story will be back on track very soon.**


End file.
